Semiconductor device manufacturing processes include various processes such as a lithographic process, an etching process, and an ion implantation process. After the end of each process and before shifting to the next process, a cleaning process and a drying process are performed so as to remove impurities and residues remaining on the surface of a semiconductor substrate to clean the surface of the semiconductor substrate.
In recent years, following the downscaling of elements, the aspect ratio of patterns on a semiconductor substrate has become higher. At a higher aspect ratio, there occurs a problem that capillary causes collapsing of the patterns on the semiconductor substrate in the drying process.
To deal with such a problem, there has been proposed a technique for making surfaces of the patterns on the semiconductor substrate water repellent and lowering the capillary that acts between the patterns and a chemical liquid or the DIW (Deionized Water). However, a water-repellent agent used for making the surface of the semiconductor substrate water repellent is often deactivated after reacting to the water. For example, it often occurs in a cleaning device that the water-repellent agent is deactivated after reacting to the water in a chamber. If such deactivation of the water-repellent agent occurs, the water-repellent agent is unable to make the surface of the semiconductor substrate water repellent and to suppress collapsing of the patterns on the semiconductor substrate resulting from the capillary. Furthermore, if the water-repellent agent is deactivated while spreading throughout the surface of the semiconductor substrate, water repellency varies on the surface of the semiconductor substrate.